


Oneshots from my insane mind

by LeonKaiser



Series: Shadows of the night [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKaiser/pseuds/LeonKaiser
Summary: Yeah... I'm sad, insane and alone. So I write stories. Am I proud of this? Yep, yep I am.
Series: Shadows of the night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887844





	Oneshots from my insane mind

**Author's Note:**

> In here is dry and dark humor. Also very violent. There will probably be blood. So Please keep out if you are sensitive to such topics.

Her fingers were tracing my neck. Her hand was a bit transparent so that I could see my green vest through it. 

I looked at her feet that were barely touching the floor. The rim of her white dress touched her ankles. The dress was a little dirty with red and brown stains.

Her white hair, that ended at her waist, blocked me view a bit as I let her pull down my head a bit. I couldn't feel it, but it would be a pleasant experience if I could. 

She moved her head so she could whisper into my ear and opened her mouth. I flinched by only watching her through the mirror. A red liquid came out of her mouth and eyes that normally had a black color. And then she started talking.

Oh how I loved and hated it. 

I flinched again as her voice reached my ear. It was a scream. Like chalk on a black board. I let it happen so I could see her more.

I let my eyes travel down my own body. Hickeys on my neck and cuts on my uncovered arms. It was from her playing with a steak knife again. I don't really mind.

As she closed her mouth again, I walked to the bathroom to get the scent of the bad perfume off. It smelled horrible but at the same time it reminded me of her. So I was a bit... Busy with it.

Before closing the door I looked into the mirror again, seeing her watching me through it. 

Before washing myself, I opened the cabinet. My medicine was staring right back at me. I took it out and opened it. The pills having a pleasant smell. Without thinking I gulped five down with water from the tap.

I didn't know what was happening as I fell down and only saw black. The next time I woke up, I had a sharp pain on the back of my head and neck. A rifle right next to me. 

It felt like a déjà-vu. 

I picked it up and stood up. The mirror was directly in front of me as I looked into it, seeing her black, puppet like, eyes. Out of habit, I pointed the gun at her. I wasn't looking away from the mirror but wasn't pointing at the mirror either. I was just aiming with it. 

Her eyes didn't widen or closed. They never did. 

I shivered as she opened her mouth. I pulled the trigger of the rifle, hoping it would hit her in someway. 

The bullet shot directly through her. She was fine but the wall behind her a bit damaged. Wasn't really new. 

She came up to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek that I had to imagine.

I mean, since when do you feel ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "sex with a ghost" by Teddy Hyde. I don't know if I could even do this under m/f so I just didn't-


End file.
